L's sister
by MusicLoverNStuff
Summary: L and Light are going through case files one night when a strange raven haired girl shows up claiming to be L's sister. What will happen when she goes missing later that morning after talking to them? Rating may change for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there, just a short A/N. L and Light might be out of character, due to the fact that I haven't seen Death Note in a while and the Death Note it's self does not exist. Anyway, on with the story. ^^

* * *

**L's Sister**.

Chapter one

"What about this one?" Light asked, handing L another case file.

The detective set down the file he had been looking at and held the new one in between his thumb and pointer finger, sitting on the balls of his feet, hunched over. After looking over the pages for a mintue he shook his head and went back to the other file.

"That's the tenth one you've said no to in the last hour. Can't we just pick one already? It's late. I would like to go home an-" Light was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that could be..did you order room service?" Light asked.

"No. Besides if I did, I would have called Watari first," L stated, staring at the door, his head cocked to the side. Light sighed, standing up and going over to the door. He looked through the peep hole to see a raven haired girl on the other side starting to walk away sighing. Light opened the door to the girls surprise.

"May I help you?" Light asked her, looking her over quickly. The girl was wearing a black hoodie, dark grey skinny jeans, and a purple shirt. Her jet black hair covered one of her ice blue eyes and went down to her hips. There was one thing that she was wearing that stood out; a light blue crystal pendent that seemed like it was glowing. It hung from a chain like choker around her neck.

"I- I'm l-looking for L Lawliet, is he here?" She asked, stuttering and looking at the floor to avoid eye contact with Light.

L heard her and his eye widened a slightly. "_How does she know my real name?" _He thought to himself. Light's eyes also got wider slightly, but brushed it off. He stared at her for a second before speaking again

"And may I ask who you might be?"

"Karou Lawliet, his sister." She said looking straight into Light's brown eyes with her own piercing blue ones.

L and Light stared at one another for a moment before letting her in to explain herself.

After the three had been talking for what seemed like the hole night, she left, leaving the boys more or less shocked.

"So, it's seems as if you have a twin," Light said, sitting next to the raven haired boy on the couch after closing the door. L simply nodded

KPOV

A girl ran down the dark streets, an SUV on her tail. She ran faster and hid in an alleyway.

"Damnit.." She muttered, catching her breath. The SUV passed by the allyway and she flattened against the cold brick wall. She held her breath and stayed still, not wanting to get caught. After the car had left the girl slid down the wall into a sitting postion, hugging her knees to her chest and resting her head against the wall.

She took a few minutes to regain her energy then stood up, pulling her hood up to hide her face. Calmly she walked down the sidewalk, looking behind her shoulder every now and then to make sure she wasn't being followed. Soon she came to a building where she had heard that her brother was staying at.

She look up at the hotel in front of her, "Please be here..." looking down she ran across the rode, her long black bangs hid one of her icy eyes. The door man opened the door for her,

"Thankyou.." She muttered, shuffling inside. "_Hm.. I wonder if he used his real name... Doubt it... Oh L please be here.. I need you brother..." _ She thought walking up to the front desk.

"How may I help you?" The lady asked looking her up and down.

"Y-yes I'm looking for a Mr. R-ryuzaki..."

"Room 316 on the top floor." The desk clerk said pushing her glasses back up.

"Thankyou," With that the raven haired girl went straight over to the elevator and went up to the top.

"313...314..315...316." She muttered walking down the hall, stoping in front of the door. She gulped before knocking on the door. No one answered and she started to walk away sighing. She didn't get to far before jumping when Light opened the door.

"May I help you?" He asked her, looking her up and down.

_"Well here goes nothing..."_

"I- I'm l-looking for L Lawliet, is he here?" She asked, stuttering and looking at the floor to avoid eye contact with Light. She was scared of what he would say and didn't want him to see the disappointment and sadness in her eyes if he was to say L wasn't there.


	2. Heads up

Hey guys, I know I'm not supposed to do this. And I'll take it down once I have the new chapter ready, but I'll be going on hiatus for a while. Since I posted the first chapter, things in my life have become a lil hectic and busy. Last week I got kicked out of the school that I've gone to my whole life and just found out today that there's no way I can stay in the school district and I'm enrolling in another school on Monday so yea. But don't worry, I will be back and I'm no giving up on this story. I have lot's of ideas for it, right now I just have more important things to focus on. Also I would just like to say thank you Black-Dranzer-1119 for beta-ing this story. =]

Happy reading and have a happy Halloween everybody.

~Bre


End file.
